Sever
by treehugger195
Summary: Stephen is bitten by a mysterious bug and becomes sick from it. What measures will it take to save the doctor's life? cough bad summary cough ;)
1. Default Chapter

Hey ya'll. This story is to be a couple of chapters long and, as always, will be a Stephen fic....yup I love Stephen fics!! :)

Thank you to all my reviewers from From Hell and Back and for those of you wondering, that was NOT a slash, although it did seem so at the end......This one will also be a friendship piece.

Enjoy

* * *

Stephen looked out beyond the palm trees that obstructed his view of the _Surprise_ that was gently rocking with the waves. A smaller boat was coming towards the beach, telling him that his three hours time was almost up. Stephen smiled and looked back at Padeen and Blakeney, who had come with him to search the island for new specimen on the small island. Jack had been as gracious as to let them go out and because of that, Stephen was in a very happy mood.

"Doctor, look at this!" young mister Blakeney called excitedly, "Look at this peculiar lizard."

The doctor ran over eagerly to find a brightly colored lizard. He looked down at Mr. Blakeney with a smile and praised, "Wonderful, Mr. Blakeney. Padeen, do come and have a look at this, it is beautiful. I shall have to collect it and study it. The creature does surely seem fascinating!"

Mr. Blakeney smiled. He liked it when the doctor was in such high spirits; it made him feel happy as well. He put out his hand and grabbed it strategically and handed it to Padeen to put in a cage. He looked back at the doctor, who gave him a nod of the head, and said, "Doctor, where would you like to go next?"

Stephen smiled at the boy and then at Padeen and replied, "Maybe we should head down to the beach; Jack is sending a boat over as we speak. Just gather up those cages, if you please Padeen, and we shall be on our way.

The three explorers marched down the trails in a companionable silence as they headed towards the beach. The crunch of the leaves under their feet and the wonderful singing of the tropical birds was enough for their ears.

Stephen took glances of the brush and forest that surrounded him and sighed. This had defiantly made him very happy. How couldn't it? He was allowed to search an exotic island for many wondrous creatures to his heart's content, or Jack's definition of content, three hours. He noted to himself that Jack had made up all of his lost time on other expeditions that had been cut short.

He looked down at his bare arm, as he had felt something crawling up it, to find a mysterious looking bug and, as a true naturalist would do, studied it with the utmost interest.

"What a curious insect," he remarked under his breath. The creature was an unusual green with purple streaks running along its body that spread down to its legs. Its head held two, great, dark eyes that moved about quickly and just in front of those where fangs, large, dagger-shaped fangs that snapped every so often.

Stephen reached out with his spare hand to pick it off when the creature dug its dangerously sharp fangs into his delicately pale skin. He took in a sharp breath and let out a little yelp of pain that caused Blakeney and Padeen to look back at him.

"Are you okay?" Blakeney asked anxiously, Padeen nodding his head as though asking the same question.

Stephen flicked the bug off of him before he could answer and looked down at a nasty looking bite, but shook it off as 'only a bug bite, nothing more'. Blakeney shook his head hesitantly, as in disbelief, and turned to follow Padeen down to the beach. Stephen began to walk again, but stopped with further inspection of his bite.

"Only a bug bite that hurts like hell!" he thought to himself. He studied his wound closer and saw that it was now bleeding. "I hope that bug wasn't poisonous....Oh, don't be daft, Stephen," he argued with himself, "you'll be fine, it is just a bug bite after all. Just clean it when you get on the ship and you'll be fine."

* * *

Padeen and Mr. Blakeney, not noticing that the doctor was no longer following them, walked upon the beach and down to the boat where they found Captain Aubrey and Barrett Bondon waiting for them.

"Ah, Lord Blakeney and Padeen, I see that the doctor as found some new specimen to study," Jack bellowed with a good-humored chuckle at the sit of all the filled cages carried by Padeen. He looked beyond the two approaching figures and found that the doctor was no where to be seen. "Lord Blakeney, where is Dr. Maturin?"

Blakeney looked aghast and turned around to search and replied, "He was following us, and he should be coming anytime now. He couldn't be too far off."

They all waited in an anticipating silence, which was broken by Jack's bellow, "Stephen!? Where are you?"

* * *

Stephen gently fingered the fang marks which only made the pain worse. Then he heard a loud, familiar voice calling out to him. He paused and took in his surroundings. 'This isn't where I should be,' he thought. "Coming Jack!" he yelled as loud as he could.

He ran the rest of the way to the beach and found that everyone was waiting for him. "Sorry about that, I was just...inspecting something," he apologized, stealthily hiding his arm behind his back.

"I was beginning to think that we might have to send a search party out for you!" Jack smiled. He walked towards his incoming friend and wrapped an arm around his slender shoulder. "I hope that you have collected as many creatures and what not to where your heart was content, my dear."

"Of course, soul, I have collected more than my heart could content itself with," Stephen beamed. "Thank you Jack, I believe that you have made up for all the time that was taken from me on my other expeditions."

"Good," Jack smirked, "because the next time we will land is in about five months time. I needed you to be in a good mood to tell you that."

"I knew that there was a catch." Stephen glanced his arm once more and got into the boat to sail off to the awaiting _Surprise_.

* * *

TBC.....it gets better, i promise :) 


	2. Focus

Hey Ya'll! Thanks for reviewin' already! :)

To Bean02: Yes, I find much pleasure in torturing Stephen, it is very entertaining....lol ;) We do need some more friendship pieces don't we. I like them a lot.

To TLC: Yes I am back!! I will fill this story with angsty goodness, don't worry! ;)

To I am not quiet sure who you are, sorry :): Yeah, you are my first reviewer you win!!!! Five months, I know that is very sad.

Enjoy

* * *

Stephen woke up damp from a cold sweat and trembling with fever. His eyes wouldn't focus, as the room seemed to be spinning. He carefully pulled himself out of his hammock and steadied himself before proceeding to a mirror. He frowned when he saw that he as paler by at least two shades and that his eyes had very unattractive circles under his eyes.

He groaned and fell back into a chair at his table. He looked over at his wounded arm and saw that the bandage that he had put on last night was coming off. He carefully unwrapped the covering to find a very ugly sight. Not only had the bite become a huge bump on his arm, but the flesh surrounding it was now a nasty shade of purple.

"Beautiful," Stephen muttered to himself, "just beautiful." He reached over and took some salve and fresh bandages and gently mended his wound. He sighed and looked to the ceiling where just above him the crew was rushing around to get their jobs complete and the boom of Jack's commanding voice could be heard yelling out for someone to do something. At this sound, Stephen put his better hand to his now throbbing head.

"Uhk," he moaned, "I don't feel my best today and Jack's voice isn't making it better." Stephen moved his hand to the other side of his face and caught a glimpse of his clothing that he had put out the night before. "I better get dressed and go up on deck or Jack will start to wonder."

Stephen put his shirt and vest on skillfully avoiding his puncture, slipped on his breaches, and looked once more into the mirror.

"Nothing to noticeable, only a trained eye could see that I am ill," Stephen thought aloud. He took out his handkerchief and wiped the beads of sweat off of his face. 'I'll be fine if I just keep cleaning it, I'll be fine.'

Stephen walked out onto the deck to be met with the blinding light of the sun. He shaded his eyes to see that the men were scrambling around with different tasks to do, each saying good morning as they passed by. Stephen walked out a bit more, still covering his eyes from the light and looked around to see where Jack was.

"Good morning Stephen!" Jack's unmistakable voice bellowed from above. Stephen looked up and saw that Jack was climbing down a latter from on of the sails. Jack, with a mischievous smile, jumped down the rest of the steps, which was only about five, and landed with a loud thump. "I was beginning to think that you would never wake up."

Stephen smiled back at him and used the strongest voice he could muster, "Well it's good to see you being active this morning. I wonder has the breakfast been eaten completely or are there a few scraps left."

"I haven't eaten yet, my dear, I have been waiting for you." Jack looked Stephen up and down and asked, "Are you okay? You seem a bit paler than usual."

"Oh, soul," Stephen replied quickly, "I am fine, nothing to worry about." 'Am I that noticeable paler?' Stephen thought.

Jack gave Stephen a suspicious look and said, "Stephen, I have known you to lie about your well being. You said you fine after you were shot in the stomach. Come now, tell what ails you."

"Joy," Stephen chuckled nervously, "I am just fine, thank you." Jack was still baring that glare into Stephen. "Now as for breakfast," Stephen said, trying to change the subject.

Jack sighed, knowing that the doctor was going to be stubborn and not tell him, and took the closest of Stephen's arms as to escort him to his cabin. When he did this, he noticed that Stephen took in a sharp, painful breath and tensed up. Jack glimpsed over at Stephen to find that his friend was grimacing with pain. 'I'll just have to attend to this in the cabin,' Jack thought, 'I'll find out what's wrong with him there."

The two men walked into the cabin to find that breakfast was waiting for them. Stephen took a step forward, but was stopped by Jack's forceful grip.

"What is wrong with your arm?" Jack queried, "Don't deny it; I saw how you paled when I touched it."

Stephen looked panicked. "It is nothing Jack. I am taking care of it, don't worry."

Jack still didn't let go but instead tightened his grip. "I have to worry Stephen, you are my friend and if you are hurt, I must know about it. I don't need you to be limping around the ship now do I?"

Stephen sighed. "I was bitten by a bug. It is just a bug bite," Stephen muttered.

"That must have been some bug from the look of pain on your face." Jack let go of his arm and requested, "Let me see it. I want to see this bite of yours."

Stephen hesitantly rolled up his sleeve and showed the bandage. "Go on then," Jack urged. Stephen unraveled the bandage and held out his arm.

"Dear Lord Stephen!" Jack cried, "That looks horrible! Maybe you should get Higgins to take a look at that."

Stephen snorted. "What good would that do? He isn't even a doctor; he just pulls teeth, for Christ's sake! I can take care of myself Jack, don't worry."

Jack's face was still fixed with horror and continued, "I don't know Stephen that looks pretty nasty. What kind of bug was that...?"

Jack's voice was now but a distant rambling to Stephen. The room was now going in and out of his focus and he began to wobble. His head became heavy and he couldn't keep his eyes open. "Jack..." he murmured and with a loud thump, fainted onto the ground.

TBC


	3. Waiting and Telling

Hey Ya'll! Chapter three is up! This is a chapter that tells what is going to happen to poor Stephen....I really do like him ya know, its just that it had to be done.

I would like to thank everyone of my reviewers, I love you all ;).

Special to STC for reviewing 'Gone'. I started to think that no one liked it....so thank you for your review.

Enjoy

* * *

It had not taken long for the news of Dr. Matura's illness to spread throughout the ship as everyone had seen him being carried out of the captain's cabin. Rumors started to spread that he was put under a spell by a witch doctor on the island that he explored or extracted some deadly tropical disease.

"Damned by what the man really loves, goin' on those queer places and dealin' with those mysterious creatures and all. I'm surprised that this didn't happen earlier," was murmured below the decks. Jack, of course, had heard this, but didn't rebut it. He was too busy pacing anxiously in his cabin to care.

Back and forth, back and forth, his footsteps seemed to never end. 'Jack this is not your fault, you must remember that. It was that damned bug's fault. Why does Stephen have to hide these things from me? Did he not want me to worry? Doesn't he know that he just made me worry even worse?' Jack asked himself. He shook his head and sighed.

He paused from his continuous pacing and rubbed his sweating forehead. Not only was Jack not allowed to see Stephen now, but he knew that something was going to have to be done. He didn't know what, but he was pretty sure that it wasn't going to be good and waiting for Higgins to tell him just made matters worse.

Jack looked into a mirror at his reflection and muttered, "You never were one for waiting now were you."

There was a knock at the door and Jack instantly jerked his head to look at the door. "Come in!" he cried.

Jack's heart sank when Higgins walked in. His expression was one of grave sorrow and Jack knew that this couldn't be good.

"What is it Higgins? Is Stephen alright?" Jack asked anxiously.

Higgins sighed and replied, "The doctor is doing fine, sir, but not sure if he will stay that way."

Jack's heart sank even further at this. "Why? What is going on?"

"Sir, I have tried everything, but nothing seems to be working," Mr. Higgins seemed to apologize. "The only way to save the doctors life is to amputate his arm."

"What?" Jack asked breathlessly, "Cut his arm off?"

"Yes sir. It is either his arm or his life sir."

"How can this be?"

"Well, you see sir; the best way I can figure it is that the bug's poison is concentrated in one area, his arm. This poison his slow moving and has only managed to infect the lower part of his arm, if we wait any longer it would spread throughout the rest of his body until it is too late."

Jack was silent, slowly taking this in. He broke the silence by asking, "How much will need to be taken off? I mean, Dr. Maturin's arms are his most important tools, I cannot imagine how hard he would take this. Does he even know?"

"To answer you first question sir, it depends on how far the poison is tomorrow, as that is when it will need to be done," Mr. Higgins looked down at his feet and then back at the captain. "I know that the doctor will have a hard time after it is done. The two things he loves require him to have both of his arms. I did not tell him yet though. You see sir, I think that you should."

"Me?"

"Yes, sir, he trusts you more than me," Higgins gave a small smile, "He would probably tell me that I don't know what I am doing....."

"I see," Jack sighed. "When should I tell him?"

"Tonight, sir, as I already said, I am going to have to operate tomorrow."

"Take me to him."

* * *

Jack walked silently towards Stephen's hammock, he wasn't even sure if he was awake. He looked over at Stephen and saw that he was shining with sweat that ran don his forehead and onto his closed eyelashes. Jack slowly sat down in a stool next to him. Stephen, hearing this, opened his eyes and gave a small smile at Jack.

"Hello joy," his voice cracked.

"Hello Stephen," Jack said softly. "How are you feeling?"

Stephen smiled weakly, "I am doing better, though I can't say as much for my arm."

Jack glanced down and saw that Stephen's arm looked horrible. The purple had spread a little and the bite was now leaking with puss. "Stephen, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you about what, dear?"

"Your arm," Jack stated looking softly into Stephen's eyes. "You know you shouldn't hide these things from me."

"I know, love," Stephen sighed. "I guess I just didn't want you to worry."

"Well, by not telling me, you made me worry worse. Do you know that?"

"Yes and I am sorry for it. I promise that I will never do it again," Stephen smiled, holding out his good hand.

Jack took it and squeezed it gently. "I will hold you for your word."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Stephen squeezed back and took his hand back. All fell silent between the two and Jack began to think that Stephen had fallen asleep until he started to talk again.

"I know that my arm is going to be amputated," Stephen whispered. "I know that was what you were going to tell me," he said seeing Jack's expression.

"How did you know?" Jack asked, totally aghast.

Stephen smirked and remarked, "Just because I am now a patient does not mean that I am not a doctor anymore."

Silence fell again until Stephen said one more thing. "Do not worry, my dear. I'll be fine."

Jack smiled and whispered, "I know."

Stephen smiled back and held out his wounded hand, as for Jack to touch it. Jack looked at Stephen in shock, but Stephen just shook his head, as if to say that he could touch it. Jack put his hand on Stephen's dying one gently and shivered at how cold it was. Jack looked down at his friend once more to see that he was asleep.

Jack put his friend's arm by his side and began to tiptoe off. "I know," Jack repeated to himself and he quietly made his way to his cabin.

* * *

TBC....


	4. Sever

Hey Ya'll! this chap. may be a little short.....oh well.

I would like to thank all of my reviewers and readers! Keep on doing it! :)

Question: Who do you think would be more interesting to see as a kid, Stephen, Jack, or both? Please answer, although I know that it is a strange question.....it is for my next story and I just cannot decide...

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Jack didn't sleep that night, he couldn't. The memory of Stephen's last words stuck into his head and replayed it self over and over. He shivered when he remembered the cool touch of Stephen's dying arm and the peace that Stephen had found that allowed him to sleep even with the knowledge of his surgery that would take away one of his essential tools, one of his needs in life.  
  
"Stephen is much braver than I," Jack muttered. He paced around the room, dreading the sun rise that had signaled a new day. "Damn this day and damn that bug!"  
  
There was a knock on the door, the signal that Mr. Higgins was about to perform the amputation. Killick stepped in with a solemn look upon his face. "Mr. Higgins is 'bout ready to start. 'e wants to know if you are going to come down to stay by the doctor 'r not."  
  
Jack sighed. He had been preparing himself for this. He knew he had to be with Stephen; he had to comfort him, even if the surgery would be more than he could handle. He would be there.  
  
He followed Killick down to the sick bay and found Stephen lying in his hammock drenched with the sweat of a high fever. His lower arm was now completely purple and a stench of dying flesh filled the room. Higgins was putting an apron on to keep the blood off of him; his tools laid spread out on a table top.  
  
"Good morning Captain," Higgins managed, trying to smile.  
  
"Good morning Higgins. When does it start?" Jack asked softly.  
  
"Well, as soon as I get Dr. Maturin prepared, we can begin." Higgins nodded towards Stephen's trembling body. His eyes were distant and his mutters were in a language that Jack had never heard before.  
  
Jack took a stool and sat next to Stephen, taking his handkerchief and wiping the dripping sweat off of Stephen's brow. Stephen turned his head towards Jack and looked at him with a flicker of recognition. Jack smiled and whispered, "Hello my dear."  
  
Stephen blinked his eyes slowly and turned his head back to where it once was. He let out gasping breath, closing his eyes once more. Jack trembled. He had never seen Stephen such an unearthly shade of gray and in such a horrible condition. This bite was far worse than the bullet that Stephen had received just a few months ago.  
  
Higgins stepped forward and said in a relatively calm voice, "Well Captain, I believe that we should get started."  
  
Higgins picked up the strap to place around Stephen's arm and gently slid it up the arm, causing Stephen to jump a little. Higgins tightened it to cut off the circulation and turned to grab his next tool. Stephen looked over at his arm and his attention fell on the strap. He used his other arm and tried to claw it off muttering, "No."  
  
Jack gently took Stephen's weak arm and set it on the other side of the hammock, causing Stephen to look at Jack with a mixture of anger and confusion. "No Stephen," he cooed, "Leave it be love."  
  
Stephen grunted and tried to pull his arm away, but found Jack's grip was to strong and gave up. Jack held Stephen's hand and rubbed it gently, hoping to calm Stephen down.  
  
Then Padeen stepped forward and placed what looked like a long stick in Stephen's mouth apparently for him to bear down on when he was in pain. This was a sign that the operation was about to take place.  
  
Higgins held up the knife that had been used many times by the doctor to amputate limps from his patients, but now it seemed that the doctor was not the carver now, but the meat. The temporary surgeon sighed with a trace of dread and fear and looked over at the captain.  
  
"Are you ready Captain Aubrey?" he asked shakily.  
  
Jack sighed and nodded. He took a firmer grip on Stephen's hand and locked his gaze on Stephen's now horrified face. Jack whispered, "You're going to be fine, I'll protect you Stephen."  
  
Then the most disgusting sound of human flesh being cut into filled the small room along with heart shattering whimpering from Stephen, who even the heartless of men, would cringe at. Jack's heart sank at this sound, Stephen had hardly ever shown fear and pain, but now it was written all over his face. Stephen's breathing became harsh-sounding and labored as his heart pumped and his chest fell up and down.  
  
"It will all be over soon, I promise," Jack almost sobbed, "Don't worry your going to be fine."  
  
Stephen had tears running down his face as the pain was so immense. He yelped at the new sound of the grinding of bone under the saw. He had to remember to breath. In and out, in and out, it was something to keep his mind on. He looked over at Jack. He could tell that his friend was just as terrified as he was and took comfort in hearing is smooth voice over the sounds of surgery.  
  
Then, when the pain seemed as though it would never end, the thump of the dismembered arm brought silence to the whole room, giving the signal that the deed was done. Stephen closed his eyes that were still flooding with tears. He opened them again to look over where his lower arm used to be. There was now just a gap. Could this be real?  
  
He looked over at Jack, who had done the same. Jack's expression was one of fear and relief that the surgery was now over. Jack looked at Stephen and reached out to brush Stephen's face with his hand. "I have never seen a braver man," Jack whispered and Stephen fell silent once more.


	5. Visits

Hey Ya'll!! The last chapter was not the end, so don't call me evil. I never ever want to end a story on a bad note!!!!! you make me sad :'(...

for those of you that have not answered my question from the last chap...please do, I still have mixed answers.....

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Stephen rested in peace. It had only been a day after his surgery, but he somehow found comfort in the rocking and lulling of the ship. Stephen woke up, though, and realized that he was still missing an arm. It would never grow back. He sighed, this still seemed weird to him.  
  
He looked around his cabin, finding that lying down all day was not a particularity fun thing to do. He wasn't supposed to get up, but was very tempted as there was no one in the room that could stop him. He picked himself up and out of the hammock and steadied himself on the table just a few inches away. He looked around with a satisfied look upon his face, but was caught off guard by a knocking at the door.  
  
He, deciding that he needed no more rest, walked over to the door and opened it to find young Lord Blakeney standing there. The boy's eyes widened when he saw that the doctor was the one that had opened the door and not Padeen or maybe even Captain Aubrey himself.  
  
"Good morning Lord Blakeney," Stephen chirped pleasantly.  
  
"Doctor," The boy asked, "Shouldn't you be resting? You need to build up your strength."  
  
Stephen glared at this comment. "Lord Blakeney, once more I must remind you that it is not you that is the doctor of this ship, it is I, _Dr_. Maturin."  
  
"I'm sorry sir," Blakeney piped, "I am just a bit worried...."  
  
"I want neither your pity or scorn. I have faced enough of that in my lifetime," Stephen said with an unusually harsh tone.  
  
"Yes sir, I am sorry sir."  
  
There was a bitter silence between them and Lord Blakeney looked down at his shoes. Stephen sighed and smiled, trying to ease the situation.  
  
"I believe, Lord Blakeney, that you did not just come down here to stand at my doorway, come in," Stephen said in a lighter voice.  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
Lord Blakeney stepped in and found a spot in the middle of the cabin and stood, waiting for the doctor to close the door.  
  
Stephen turned around to face a stiff-looking Blakeney. "You know that you can sit, I am not your captain." Blakeney eased his poser and found a chair.  
  
He looked up at the doctor and rested his eyes on Stephen's missing arm. "Sir, I came down here to see you, check in on you if you will. The crew is rather nervous about the whole thing."  
  
"They shouldn't be," Stephen sighed, "I am a stronger man than they think."  
  
"I know that you are strong sir," Blakeney said quietly, "I know how much pain is caused by an amputation." Blakeney held out his arm that was cut short and gave a small smile.  
  
Stephen smiled and chuckled. "Believe me Lord Blakeney; I know that you know what that feels like. You were and are the bravest patient I ever had."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"There are no need for thanks."  
  
Silence filled the room once more as a question was burning inside of Lord Blakeney, Stephen could tell it.  
  
"What is it that you want to know?" Stephen mused.  
  
"Sir?" Blakeney asked confused.  
  
"You don't fool me. I can see that you are dying to ask me something," Stephen paused and continued, "You can ask me any question that you have."  
  
Lord Blakeney rubbed his lips together, wondering if he should ask this question. "Doctor Maturin, are you really the ship's doctor any more? Ya know, since your.....arm was taken off."  
  
Stephen wondered upon this for a moment and then answered, "I plan to be. I am not going to let this," he raised up what was left of his arm, "get in my way. Sure, it may be harder for me, but I will only need help from an assistant. That's what I have Padeen and Higgins for."  
  
Lord Blakeney looked at Stephen with admiration, "You're really going to continue to do surgeries?"  
  
"Yes," Stephen nodded, "I don't see why I shouldn't. Otherwise I would be in the way. I have to pull my weight around here."  
  
"Of course," Lord Blakeney smiled and gave a chuckle.

Stephen looked over at the boy with a glare. "What was that for?"

"Well, sir, to tell you the truth, I was thinking about the time that the captain was talking about how you never give up on anything that it was border line stubbornness. Oh, but sir don't be offended, I find it admirable."

Stephen gave a small smile. He knew that Jack had often thought him stubborn and how he himself had called Jack stubborn before. It didn't offend him much at all.

"Well Mr. Blakeney, I have been known to be persistent, if not for my own good. Now about those crew members, what do you saw you and I pay them a little visit. It is awfully boring in this place."

Mr. Blakeney rose and smiled, "Of course sir, I am sure they would like that very much."

* * *

TBC 


	6. One More Chance

Hey Ya'll!! Yes, this story still has more chapters to come!!! Thankyou to everyone who voted/told me who they wanted to see as a child. The envolope please: Jack is the winner! Yeah!!! so jack will be the main character, but it wouldn't be complete without a small cameo from stephen ;) (don't worry, nothing too big on stephen's part. smallsmall)

Note: I am no genius when it comes to Naval Warfare, so if anything is wrong in this chapter, I apologize. I am, after all, a land lubber and proud of it!

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Jack patrolled the deck of the ship checking up on the crew's progress and occasionally giving new orders to keep the ship in shape. He looked over his shoulder at the sound of a dry cackle that could only belong to Stephen, God bless him. Jack saw that he was right, Stephen was now on instead of being below, resting like he should be.  
  
Jack just shook his head and smiled. "I should of expected this," he muttered to himself, "Such a stubborn man."  
  
"Doctor," Jack called after Stephen, "Shouldn't you be resting?"  
  
Stephen whirled around and saw Jack. He gave him a small, guilty grin and replied, "What can I say? I recover from such trials faster than most men."  
  
"More like you are stubborn than most men!" Jack said jokingly.  
  
Stephen chuckled and looked down at his feet. "Yes well, I am an Irishman, besides, who says stubbornness is a bad thing?"  
  
"I could answer that," Jack said, eyes aglow with joy, "but I believe, soul, that you would find it very offending."  
  
Stephen just shook his head and smiled. Jack put an arm around the other man's shoulder and asked, "How do you feel?"  
  
"I feel fine, joy. Never better," Stephen smiled; his friend was a worrier that was for sure.  
  
"Do not laugh at me," Jack said, "I am just worried about you, as is everyone else. I just don't want you to get sick right after your surgery. That would not be for the best."  
  
Stephen gave a small glare from behind his glasses. "Jack, do not worry for me, I do not want to be your burden."  
  
Jack was caught off gaurd when Stephen made this remark. Sure, many times Stephen was injured or troubled and Jack took to grieving it, as did Stephen for Jack, but never would he want Stephen to think himself nothing but a problem. Jack took Stephen's chin into his hand and turned his head till it was facing his own. "Don't you ever think that you are a burden Stephen. You are my friend, not someone I loathe."  
  
Jack looked straight into Stephen's deep eyes and the two stood in silence.  
  
"Sir?" the voice of Lt. Pullings rang, shaking the two other men out of their momentary lapse.

Jack shook his head as to regain his composure and turned. He looked at saw the Pullings was anxious and had something important to say. "What is it Mr. Pullings?"

"Sir," Pullings began with a shaky voice, "an enemy frigate has been spotted twenty five degrees starboard and a good twenty miles off. Shall we beat to quarters, sir?"

Jack looked beyond Pullings and could see a far off ship; it was defiantly not British as the French colors were flying in the air. "Yes Mr. Pullings, we shall beat to quarters."

Pullings nodded and started commanding everyone to go to their stations. Jack turned to get ready himself when he remembered the doctor. What was he going to do with him?

"Uh, Stephen, maybe you should go to your cabin instead of going to the sick bay. I'll get Higgins to take care of that," Jack said guiltily.

Stephen gave a glare and retorted, "Oh no Jack, I am not sitting this one out. I am the ship's surgeon and doctor, with one arm or not. Nothing will change that."

"But Stephen, be reasonable, you can't operate in you condition. You have one arm for Christ's sake!" Jack cried.

Stephen shot Jack an ice cold stare and hissed, "Jack, don't you think I know that!" Stephen took a deep breath to soften his tone. "Look brother, all I need are Padeen and Higgins and I will be fine. I am not going to sit on my arse like an idle child! I have to do this Jack, please. I need to know if I can still do this."

Jack looked down and shook his head. He lifted it and showed a small smile. "Fine," he muttered, "but by God Stephen, if you can't get through this, I am going to have to make Higgins the doctor."

Stephen sighed and replied, "I know Jack. Thank you my dear."

Jack watched Stephen make his way down to the sick bay with great caution, as not to fall down the steps as he had done countless times before. Jack sighed and called out for Higgins and Padeen.

They both came running up with anticipation in their eyes. "Gentlemen," Jack began, "I need you to go down to the sick bay to assist the doctor with the patients to come."

Higgins had a shocked look on his face as he had expected to be designated the crew's doctor and was about to protest when a cannon ball was fired.

"GO!!!" Jack yelled as he made his way to his station and the two men looked over at each other, nodded, and headed down the stairs.


	7. Not Higgins!

Hey Ya'll!! sorry it took so long, school and all! I believe that this will be the last chapter so I can start on my new stories, I have some a brewin' in meh head!!

Thanks to all my reviewers and readers, I love you all! Hugs the computer uncontrollably

ENJOY!!!

* * *

The sound of scuffling feet and yells of men could be heard above, a sure sign that the battle was still raging on. The sick bay smelt of spilt blood and sounds of groaning men in pain echoed eerily. Stephen stood over the operating table and looked down at yet another victim that was brought to his attention. He wiped the sweat off his brow with his one hand and sighed rather loudly.

"Doctor, are you alright?" Higgins asked.

"Yes I am fine, now just grab me some of that salve, those tweezers, and some bandages, if you please, so I can remove this man's splinter." Higgins nodded but not without a quick glance over the doctor. He seemed to be tired, but being as stubborn as he was, would not admit defeat. Not when it came to losing his job on this ship, the only thing, besides Jack, that kept him sane.

Higgins handed the doctor the tweezers and watched over him carefully to make sure that he wouldn't slip or wasn't shaking, which he was.

Stephen could feel Higgins controlling gaze upon him and looked up. "Mr. Higgins, if you please, go get the next patient ready. I will be done in a moment." Seeing that Higgins was hesitant he continued, "Mr. Higgins, if you please." This time Mr. Higgins nodded and left the doctor to his work.

"Finally," Stephen muttered to himself, "I feel like I am being watched like I cannot be trusted with my trade. I know what I am doing." Stephen lowered the instrument carefully, clasping the splinter when he was close enough. He tightened his grip and with one big yank, pulled what looked like a two foot long splinter from the man's stomach. He carefully placed the tweezers down and applied the salve and bandages. Stephen took a moment, as there was not another patient lay out in front of him, and sat down.

He slumped down with a loud sigh. It was true, this had been more exhausting than he had first thought it would be, but nevertheless, he was going to do this. He couldn't fail at this, this was something that he loved, and he would never give it up. Higgins came scuttling back, wiping his head of sweat as he did so, with a look of joy.

"Mr. Higgins, what is it that has you so content?" Stephen asked.

Higgins' smile widened and replied, "Well, doctor there aren't anymore patients in waiting. We have some peace for a moment."

"That seems strange," Stephen mused, "we are in battle, yet no more injured warriors." The answer to why there were no more patients soon came to them. The cannons and guns stopped, as did the clash of swords.

"HUZZAH!!!" rang throughout the ship. Lucky Jack had been true to his name yet again.

Stephen smiled and looked over at Higgins and Padeen and said, "I believe that we have yet another prize in our grasp. Let us hope that the men won't go too crazy as I sense an extra serving of grog is in order here."

Lord Blakeney raced down the stairs, found the doctor, and declared, "We have done it Doctor Maturin! We didn't think we were going to, but we did! HUZZAH!"

The doctor smiled. "I see that some spirits never dampen, even in the time of war and death. I find it very refreshing."

Blakeney, soon realizing where he was, looked down and replied, "I am sorry doctor, you are right. It isn't so cheery down here."

"Cheer up my lad," the doctor stood, "the butcher's bill is a mere one and the injured will recover soon. Now, where is Captain Aubrey I wonder?"

"I am right here Stephen my dear," Jack emerged out of the shadows and walked into the light. "How do you feel love?"

Stephen tried to hide his obviously exhausted expression with a smile. "I am fine, thank you Jack."

Jack looked around the room, cueing the others to leave the two friends in private. The others, understanding, saluted the captain and walked out quietly.

Jack glared unbelievingly at Stephen. "You look absolutely exhausted, Stephen. I don't know if you should be doing this in your condition."

Stephen sighed. "You worry too much Jack, I can do this just fine thank you."

Jack stifled a laugh. "Stephen, you cannot do this by yourself. Look at you, you're a ghastly pale and you look like your about to fall asleep on the table. You need to learn that you are not invinsible, joy. Even the strongest of men must admit defeat, believe me."

This angered Stephen, it was a smack of pride. "Do not underestimate me Jack," Stephen warned. "I am stronger than you think and you know it. Besides I am not doing this by myself, I have Higgins and Padeen."

Jack frown, expecting this kind of reaction, and replied, "I am going to make Higgins the doctor, you just cannot do this anymore."

Stephen's eyes widened with fury. "You're going to replace me with Higgins!? Mary, Jesus, and Joseph Jack! He is a damned tooth puller not a surgeon. What is he going to do? Extract bones from the bloody crew?"

"Stephen calm down..."

"No Jack, I just want to do my job! I can do this, I'll just get more help. I'll let Higgins and Padeen help me, I swear to you Jack. I. Need. To. Do. This. This is my life. Don't take that away from me."

Jack sighed. "Listen Stephen, I just don't want you to be so worn out strained, that's all."

Stephen gave a pleading look, which is very rare to see from him. "Don't be so impractical Jack. I can handle this with some help, nothing to worry about."

"Of course," Jack looked down. There was a long silence which was broken by Jack. "So tell me Dr. Maturin, what is the butcher's bill?"

Stephen smiled and gave his friend a hug. "Thank you Jack, thank you very much."

* * *

WOO it's over! Not to worry though, Stephen will have his arm back in my other stories. he needs it and I feel bad for taking it away....I am sorry Stephen! hugs Stephen 


End file.
